Keika You
This entry is for the character from the donghua. See Yang Jinghua for the manhua equivalent. You Keika (Chinese: 杨敬华 Yang Jinghua) is Ki Tanmoku’s spirit shadow. He is also a direct descendant of Nei You/Shisei. Keika is the only one after Shisei to wield the Rakugetsu sword. Before dying in the accident where he gets hit by a truck, Keika worked as poor fortune teller and a part time computer mechanic. He is currently affiliated with the Tanmoku household. Appearance Before dying, Keika appeared as a normal twenty three year old. After his death, his physical appearance turned back towards his middle school look as that was the time where he was the most innocent and happy. He has long, dark blue hair that is tied into a low ponytail with bangs covering his forehead, the side of his head and olive green eyes. Although in the second season, his eyes appear to be more of a blue color than green after he was taken over by the first Youmeishi. In his usual spirit form, he wears a traditional Chinese jade colored shirt with white pants. In his advanced spirit form his hair is longer and his attire consists of almost complete black. Black long robe over black shirt, black pants, and black obi tied at his waist. Keika also wears a blue hair ribbon that is braided with Ki's first baby hair. But he cuts it off in the end to save Ki. Keika can assume another form where he takes on the appearance of his ancestor Nei You as Keika wears a full black outfit and his hair becomes longer and slightly darker. Personality Keika initially stated whatever was on his mind even if is came across as rude. He is fascinated at being reincarnated and changes drastically to being furious at his death, to happy he can do some good to tearful. Fascinated at seeing himself on TV, overall he is a boisterous young man with a pure heart. He is quick to make friends on account of his newfound position and cares about the people that mattered to him even after he became a spirit. He is usually positive most of the time and tends to act idiotic like getting overly excited over simple things like flying when he found out he could when he became a spirit instead of getting worried that he is actually dead. Because of this character a lot of people he comes in contact with views him as a 'monkey' or a 'clown'. Despite all that Keika is innocent and gentle. Even when the Tanmoku household looked down on him for being a 'lowly spirit', he never raised voice against them neither did he refute them, taking his time to adjust to the sudden upper class lifestyle. In his 'Shisei' form, he is more confident in his abilities and might come out to be a little bit arrogant. Background Keika's parents passed away when he was in middle school, which is when he was most happiest.Spiritpact Episode 1 Role in the Story Main Article: Keika You/Story Keika sits asleep at his roadside fortune telling stall. His napping comes to an end when a woman requests that her fortune be read. He answers him that he is "You Keika" and mistakes him for Song Jungi and says its tough must be tough being a Korean actor, and shares that he speaks several languages. His nervous small talk is cut short when the demon commands them both to shut up before firing red energy past straight at Keika. He falls to the ground in surprise and asks him what kind of magic that was just now. He hears how it could shatter the soul of an ordinary person and simply gazes at him when he asks if his name was and that he’ll remember it. In response he asks him who the heck he is. Relationships Ki Tanmoku- Ki is Keika's Master, and Keika serves him as his spirit shadow. Keika considers Ki as one of the most important person in his life and someone he would serve the rest of his life for. In the beginning Keika viewed Ki to be an arrogant, rich boy who was pretty cold even to his own fiancee. He would often bicker and argue with him and threaten him that Ki shouldn't let his guard down because Keika will take his life if he wants to. Keika was reluctant to be Ki's spirit shadow in the beginning until he learned that he would be turned into an evil spirit if he didn't. Once he became Ki's spirit shadow his relationship with him was still rocky but later in the episodes he has grown more attached to Ki after knowing the latter's gentle side. In an episode, after accidentally stabbing Ki and was imprisoned by Jimei Tanmoku, he cried and begged Shin Shiyou to let him visit the Yomeishi and make sure that he was alright. When Shiyou broke his imprisonment, he rushed to Ki's side and promised his loyalty to the man while he was asleep- vowing to stay by his side and follow him to the ends even if it was too late. He has grown to be protective of Ki and wouldn't let a single person harm him. It's also hinted that Keika might have developed romantic feelings for Ki. In Episode 6 when Ki kissed Keika to breathe "life" into him, Keika pushed him away and comically spat his kiss. But, in Episode 10 when Ki kissed him again, Keika blushed and asked him what it was for instead of pushing him away. Keika also sacrificed his life to save Ki. Cutting the hair braid and tearing his own soul apart so Ki would regain his spiritual powers and defeat Ritsu Shito. But, Ki never did get his powers in that action. When Keika finally 'dies' and was going to cross over he remembered that he made a promise with someone and couldn't leave that person alone. He came back when he heard Ki's voice calling out to him. Shin Shiyou he is taken with her appearance at first site and addresses her as "Goddess." '''Tanmoku Mistress- '''The mistress of the Tanmoku family and Keika has a healthy relationship equivalent to a mother-in-law and a "daughter-in-law". Gallery Keika You.jpg Spiritpact 3.jpg Keika You.png Episode 1 opening.png Episode 1.png Episode 1 - 1-0.png|An actual client does ask for her fortune Keika awakening.png Episode 1 - 2.png|A businesswoman laughing off his jibe Episode 1 - 16.png Smug Keika.png Episode 1 - 17.png|The result of mocking her business prospects Episode 1 - 3.png Episode 1 - 18.png Episode 1 - 19.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 21.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 21.png Episode 1 - 22.png Episode 1 - 4.png Keika sighing.png Episode 1 - 5.png Episode 1 - 6.png Episode 1 - 7.png Episode 1 - 8.png Episode 1 - 9.png Episode 1 - 10.png Episode 1 - 11.png Episode 1 - 12.png Episode 1 - 13.png Keika's deceased self.png Keika sees the truck.png Keika searching for parts.png Keika notices the fight.png Episode 1 - 14.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 19.png Keika's reincarnation.png Magic.png Magic incoming.png Magic expands.png Magic aimed at Keika.png Preparing to fire.png Preparing magic.png Noticing a good looking man in a nice car.png Tanmoku defends Keika.png Surprised Keika.png Spirit girl.png Tanmoku searching.png Tanmoku notices someone else.png Tanmoku gains the upper hand.png Tanmoku fighting 2.png Tanmoku fighting.png The wrong answer.png The truck that hits Keika.png Unable to be consolidated.png There was a true target in mind.png The spirit has secured her prise and leaves.png The spirit could win through other means.png Watching super Keika.png The power.png The immediate reaction to Keika's kidnapping.png Tanmoku tells him he can't get money.png Tanmoku telks Keika what occured.png Tanmoku offers an alliance.png Tanmoku offers an alliance.png Tanmoku observing.png Tanmoku notices the ruse.png Tanmoku notices someone else.png Tanmoku left.png Tanmoku gains the upper hand.png Tanmoku fighting.png Tanmoku fighting 2.png Tanmoku explains.png Tanmoku escorting Keika.png Tanmoku engages.png Tanmoku notices the ruse.png Tanmoku defends them both and stands firm.png Tanmoku defends Keika.png Tanmoku checking on Keika.png Sustained damage to the hospital.png Surprised Keika.png Spirit girl.png Spell preparation.png "Around here somewhere".png "You're just unlucky".png A banana for the evil spirit.png A devious plan.png A glimpse of the original form.png A lolly pop for the evil spirit.png A tender moment.png Attack mode.png Attack ready.png Chilling through a wall.png Close up of reincarnation.png Coercing a deal.png Crying Keika.png Decline to tell fortune.png Draconic fury.png Enquiring with trepidation on money he could have got.png Episode 1 - 2.png Episode 1 - 3.png Episode 1 - 4.png Episode 1 - 6.png Episode 1 - 7.png Episode 1 - 8.png Episode 1 - 9.png Episode 1 - 10.png Episode 1 - 11.png Episode 1 - 12.png Episode 1 - 13.png Episode 1 - 16.png Episode 1 - 17.png Episode 1 - 18.png Episode 1 - 19.png Episode 1 - 20.png Episode 1 - 21.png Episode 1 - 23.png Episode 1 - 24.png Episode 1 - 25.png Episode 1 - 26.png Episode 1 - 27.png Episode 1 - 28.png Episode 1 - 29.png Episode 1 - 30.png Episode 1 - 31.png Episode 1 - 32.png Episode 1 - 33.png Episode 1 - 34.png Episode 1 - 35.png Episode 1 - 36.png Episode 1 - 37.png Episode 1 - 38.png Episode 1 - 39.png Episode 1 - 40.png Episode 1 - 41.png Episode 1 - 42.png Episode 1 - 43.png Episode 1 - 44.png Episode 1 - 46.png Episode 1 - 47.png Episode 1 - 48.png Episode 1 - 49.png Episode 1 - 50.png Episode 1 - 51.png Episode 1 - 52.png Episode 1 - 12.png Episode 1 - 53.png Episode 1 - 54.png Episode 1 - 55.png Episode 1 - 56.png Episode 1 - 57.png Episode 1 - 58.png Episode 1 - 59.png Episode 1 - 60.png Episode 1 - 61.png Episode 1 - 62.png Episode 1 - 63.png Episode 1 - 64.png Episode 1 - 65.png Episode 1 - 66.png Episode 1 - 67.png Episode 1 - 69.png Episode 1 - 70.png Episode 1 - 71.png Episode 1 - 72.png Episode 1 - 73.png Episode 1 - 74.png Episode 1 - 75.png Episode 1 - 76.png Episode 1 - 77.png Episode 1 - 78.png Episode 1 - 79.png Episode 1 - 80.png Episode 1 - 81.png Episode 1 - 82.png Episode 1 - 83.png Episode 1 - 84.png Episode 1 - 85.png Episode 1 - 86.png Episode 1 - 87.png Episode 1 - 88.png Episode 1 - 90.png Episode 1 - 89.png Episode 1 - 91.png Episode 1 - 92.png Episode 1 - 93.png Episode 1 - 94.png Episode 1 - 95.png Episode 1 - 96.png Episode 1 - 97.png Episode 1 - 98.png Episode 1 - 99.png Episode 1 - 100.png Episode 1 - 101.png Episode 1 - 102.png Episode 1 - 103.png Episode 1 - 104.png Episode 1 - 105.png Episode 1 - 106.png Episode 1 - 107.png Episode 1 - 108.png Episode 1 - 109.png Episode 1 - 110.png Episode 1 - 111.png Episode 1 - 112.png Episode 1 - 113.png Episode 1 - 115.png Episode 1 - 114.png Episode 1 - 116.png Episode 1 - 117.png Episode 1 - 118.png Episode 1 - 119.png Episode 1 - 120.png Episode 1 - 121.png Episode 1 - 122.png Episode 1 - 123.png Episode 1 - 124.png Episode 1 - 125.png Episode 1 - 126.png Episode 1 - 128.png Episode 1 - 127.png Episode 1 - 129.png Episode 1 - 130.png Episode 1 - 131.png Episode 1 - 132.png Episode 1 - 133.png Episode 1 - 134.png Episode 1 - 135.png Episode 1 - 136.png Episode 1 - 137.png Episode 1 - 138.png Episode 1 - 139.png Episode 1 - 140.png Episode 1 - 141.png Episode 1 - 142.png Episode 1 - 143.png Feelings about it.png Flipping the bird.png Following her mark.png Happiest Keika ever.png Happy Keika 1.png Happy with his new look.png Holding Tanmoku's face.png Keika backs away.png Keika being spirited away.png Keika boasting to himself.png Keika blown back.png Keika bragging.png Keika can pass through windows.png Keika can't hear him.png Keika captured by spirit energy.png Keika contemplating.png Keika delighted at seeing himself on TV.png Keika disappears.png Keika enjoying being rude.png Keika falling.png Keika finds her adorable.png Keika freaks out 2.png Keika freaks out.png Keika handles his own demise well.png Keika handles it well.png Keika hurtling to the earth.png Keika in crater.png Keika is noticed.png Keika notices the fight.png Keika reaches for his parents.png Keika realisation.png Keika rejects the offer.png Keika remembers his parents.png Keika reported in accident.png Keika searching for parts.png Keika see's he can float.png Keika taken away.png Keika thinking.png Keika turns to see.png Keika uses his behind to communicate.png Keika walking home alone.png Keika's computer repair shop.png Quotes * “It seems my ancestors were famous for being pretty capable exorcists … But in my generation, we’ve sunk to the level of simple fortune tellers.” * “If I were a totally different person, I wouldn’t have to think such miserable thoughts anymore.” * “Give me back my live, I curse you!” * “I’m on TV. For the first time in my life, I'm on TV. It’s so nice to see me on TV. Seeing myself on TV is the best feeling ever.” * “But it’s a good thing to donate a lot of money because I hadn’t done it enough before.” * “They do say misery can turn into bliss.” * “Hey, sorcerer, look. I'm being possessed.” (Keika turning to Ki Tanmoku when under attack) * “A ring? Are you asking me to marry you?” * “So that is how Youmeishi purification works? It’s almost like an execution.” References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Tanmoku Household